Shori Wanizuka
| image = Shori Wanizuka.png | age = 14 | gender = Female | blood type = Unknown | category = Normal Not Equal | school = Sensuikan Junior High | year = Senior | class = Class 5 | affiliation = Zenkichi's Student Council | position = Secretary | previous affiliation = Candidate Student Council Naked Apron Alliance | previous position = Intern | relatives = Kei Munakata (Older Brother) | ability = Gun Specialist | manga debut = Volume 11, Chapter 94 }} Shori Wanizuka (鰐塚 処理, Wanizuka Shori), real name Koi Munakata (宗像 恋, Munakata Koi), is a senior of Sensuikan Junior High, and one of the interns working as part of the Candidate Student Council. She is the younger sister of Kei Munakata. Personality Wanizuka has a strong willed personality. She values strength above all other traits, which is why she once admired Kouki Akune and his title of "Destroyer." She hates weakness, and has become disillusioned with Akune since he “lost his fangs” and left his Destroyer persona behind. Despite her hatred of the weak, she cares for her friends in the Candidate Student Council, and does not hesitate to comfort Ima Takarabe after she loses to Misogi Kumagawa. Very little is known about Wanizuka, as she forged her background information when she submitted it to the Student Council. Appearance Wanizuka has long, dark blue hair, kept in two ponytails. Her right eye is black. Her left eye has been damaged, as shown by the white pupil and blood-colored sclera. She usually keeps her left eye covered by a purple eye patch. When first introduced, she is seen holding a revolver by the muzzle, with her mouth. Wanizuka wears what is presumably the uniform of Sensuikan Junior high. It is similar to the uniform of Hakoniwa Academy, though colored predominantly red, and with baggy pants and high boots. Wanizuka wears a light blue armband, signifying her position as a Student Council intern, around her left arm. Plot Medaka’s Successor Arc Jet Black Bride Arc After Zenkichi Hitoyoshi becomes the new Student Council President, Wanizuka is seen as the new Secretary. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, pages 18-19 Arriving on the aircraft carrier Black by helicopter, the Student Council discover the ship deserted. Worrying that they have lost their lead, Wanizuka wonders how she will face the other candidates who helped her in the past; Zenkichi reminds her that they just went back to middle school. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 1-2 When the helicopter is cut in half, Wanizuka is amazed. As Namanie Nienami steps forward, Wanizuka is shocked that she was able to cut the helicopter from such distance. The Student Council surrounds Nienami, with Wanizuka pulling out two revolvers. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 4-7 Wanizuka is horrified when Nienami cuts the entire ship in half. As Nienami approaches, Wanizuka realizes she purposely maneuvered them into one location where she could cut them all down at once. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 12-13 When Namanei asks the Student Council for their names, Wanizuka introduces herself. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, page 15 After Nienami is knocked down and they find the ship empty, Wanizuka suggests they leave, pointing out that the ship will soon sink. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, page 17 Watching Zenkichi face Nienami, Wanizuka remarks that Zenkichi is as fast as usual, but that Nienami definitely isn’t using kendo. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, page 4 She is amazed to see that Zenkichi’s new mode is of no use against Nienami. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, page 13 Wanizuka is surprised when Nienami tearfully asks Zenkichi to stop biting her. After Nienami admits defeat, Wanizuka and the others run up to Zenkichi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, pages 17-18 An hour away from the Black Bunker, Youka Naze is flying a supersonic jet towards the South Pole. In the back seat, Wanizuka, Nienami, and the rest of the Student Council are cramped together. Looking out the window, Wanizuka asks Zenkichi how high and how fast the plane is going. After he answers, she remarks that their plan to take the plane was useless, as Sui Kanaino crawls along the wing. Wanizuka is awed when Naze exits the jet to confront Kanaino. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, pages 10-15 Wanizuka is horrified when Naze jumps to avoid Kanaino’s attack, expecting her to be blown away by the wind pressure. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, page 17 After Zenkichi calls Kudaki Torai a four eyes, Wanizuka reminds him that he is a four eyes as well, prompting Zenkichi to call her an eye patch. Wanizuka goes on to explain Kanaino’s stance, pointing out that her vulnerable middle is protected. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, page 1 Wanizuka is surprised when Naze manages to freeze Kanaino to the plane’s wing, and even more surprised when Kanaino melts the ice. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, pages 4-5 She is horrified when wounds erupt over Naze’s body, but is impressed when the older girl seals them with ice immediately. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, pages 7-8 Like the others, Wanizuka is appalled by Naze’s smile of masochistic pleasure. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, page 13 Wanizuka listens on as Naze explains Kanaino’s style. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, pages 15-17 Wanizuka is shocked when Kanaino’s bucking throws Naze off the plane, not understand how she was able to tilt the plane. Not understanding Torai’s explanation of how Naze returned, she goes with the simpler version that she flew. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, pages 2-4 Wanizuka is stunned to hear that Kanaino can exchange kanji that look similar as well. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, page 6 When Kanaino hits Naze with her scythes, Wanizuka is amazed she was capable of such accuracy. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, page 8 Hearing the true purpose of the Jet Black Wedding Feast, Wanizuka is stunned into silence. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, page 10 When Naze tells the others that the plane is going to crash, Wanizuka tells her not to give up. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, page 13 Wanizuka watches on as Naze melts the frozen gasoline on her own. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, page 16 After crashing landing, the Student Council makes their way towards the Black Bunker. Wanizuka cheerfully points out the base to Zenkichi. Medaka Box'' manga; Chapter 149, page 1 They find the suitors’ abandoned drinks inside. 'Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, page 3 Along with the others, Wanizuka begins searching the base. 'Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, page 5 Discovering Medaka Kurokami’s coded message, Wanizuka wonders if they should call up Kiki Kikitsu back in Japan. However, she is shocked when Zenkichi reveals he has solved the riddle already. 'Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, page 9 Wanizuka is the first to discover that Mogura Kugurugi has taken apart their jet plane. 'Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, pages 11-13 She makes no comment when Naze suggests Mukae Emukae fight the new suitor. 'Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, page 17 Seeing Emukae struggle with Kugurugi, Wanizuka attempts to help her, though she is easily defeated, and chastised by Zenkichi for her excuses. 'Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, page 4 She and Torai regroup with Naze. 'Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, page 9 Wanizuka is horrified when Emukae is fatally injured by Kugurugi. 'Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, page 17 Wanizuka is unimpressed when Kumagawa lies about being called the wind at the academy. She is shocked when Kugurugi’s attack blows Kumagawa’s arm off. Medaka Box manga; Chapter151, pages 5-7 Wanizuka is surprised to see Kumagawa go down, comparing Kugurugi’s ability to Naze’s Ice Fire. Medaka Box manga; Chapter151, page 9 Wanizuka is horrified when Zenkichi stabs himself in the stomach. Medaka Box manga; Chapter151, page 13 Like everyone else, Wanizuka waits to hear Emukae’s answer to Zenkichi’s rejection. Medaka Box manga; Chapter151, page 16 Wanizuka and the other girls watch on as Kumagawa and Kugurugi’s fight comes to a close. Medaka Box manga; Chapter151, page 20 Abilities '''Gun Specialist: Not much is known of Wanizuka's abilities, but she seems to be skilled in the use of firearms, first appearing with a Smith & Wesson handgun in her mouth, and later using a sniper rifle to attack Kumagawa. The rifle is an anti-material rifle, the Barret M82A1, though Shori claims to use only non-lethal mock ammunition. She can also use two Browning M2 machine guns in "Law Breaking" style. Combat Sambo: Wanizuka has shown in her fight with Akune that she is proficcient in its techniques. Wanizuka has shown to be able to use pins and submission moves. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Normal Category:Not Equal